1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses are being replaced with portable, thin flat panel display apparatuses. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses that have wide viewing angles and an excellent contrast ratio, and high response speeds, and thus are regarded as next-generation display apparatuses.